


Hissrad

by Indigo_Rose_227



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, Partner Betrayal, Prompt Fill, Tresspasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Rose_227/pseuds/Indigo_Rose_227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liar: Name. Title. Occupation. Favorite past time. </p><p>***Tresspasser Spoilers!***</p><p>When Iron Bull doesn't bat an eye when he turns traitor it causes panic, and confusion among those that had called him friend. This is the story from Bull's POV. How he gained each member of the Inquisition's trust, and gained access to their fearless leader's heart. It wasn't personal - it was professional.</p><p>****<br/>I actually love The Iron Bull, but this is a prompt fill that I wanted to test my brain on. Prompt is posted at the bottom of the fic. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Bull

*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings. They all belong to Bioware. I just make them dance to my tune.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I enjoyed calling her “boss”. It was so much like the Qun word _bas._ Thing. Despite being such a strong mage, and bearing ‘The Mark of Andraste’ she was still just a _thing_ that meant nothing outside of the Qun, and meant nothing to me. I have nothing personal against her. She was just a delightful way to pass the time while I waited for further orders.

You don’t get to be Ben-Hassrath by simply having big muscles and killing shit. There is a certain finesse you need to have. You need to be able to manipulate someone. To gain their confidence till they don’t suspect anything is amiss. To be able to spy on someone you need their trust. To see their deepest secrets it helps to share their bed. I wasn’t expecting the latter, but I was ordered to do the former.

When I first sent Krem to meet with the Inquisitor it was with mixed intentions. The Ben-Hassrath had heard of a Tevinter magister who was threatening the south, and ordered me to infiltrate the organization heading the resistance. Krem was eager to help out. I think he wanted to stick it one more time to the Imperium, but also he was just a nice guy that way: always wanting to help people. He was a useful front that way. I wonder if he ever suspected that.

I met her on the Storm Coast. Krem had returned from Haven, and said she would come by to see us in action. Dalish saw her coming through the forest so we had time to put on quite the show for her benefit. I needed it to work. She seemed impressed when she walked up to me. I was surprised that this small, waif of an elf was representing a religious army. The endless rain was soaking everyone. Her robes were clinging to her skin, and gave me a nice eyeful of the curves she had beneath. She saw my muscles glisten from the water. I subtly flexed a bit to show her the full potential of my rippling form. I could have easily broken her in half, and thrown her into the dark raging ocean. She knew that. That was when I saw the first flicker of excitement in her eyes. I would use that.

I was upfront with her from the start. I told her of my affiliation with the Qun; my role as Ben-Hassrath. It was a gamble, but I knew that with all of the double crossing assholes she worked with every day she would value “honesty”. We were hired, and my crew would be well paid for our work. A tent by a frozen lake, and warm whores to bed every night was a nicer way to serve the Qun than what I had been doing up till that point.

She continued to flirt with me. Curious glances under long eyelashes when she suspected I wasn’t looking. Her eyes roved over my muscles, and I could see the questions forming in her brain. Oh yes, it is that big. Yes, I could break you with the strength of my thrusts. Yes, I will make you scream my name. I just needed to wait for the right time. We built up a friendship of sorts. I even began to look at her with the same affection I had towards my boys. That is, until we went on the mission that changed everything.

I will say that I miss Krem. I miss his face scrunching up when I gave him yet another nickname. I miss the way he never could block my shield bash. I miss his optimism. I think he would have eventually made a good member of the Qun. I was waiting for the right time to bring it up, and then he died. All of my boys died. I know that’s what did it for me. I was having a crisis of faith at that time in my life. I had spent so much time away from the Qun; had seen another way of living. The camaraderie of my Chargers was intoxicating. I was developing feelings of protection, and even love for them. The way we celebrated after battles by drinking a tavern dry and fucking the servers bow legged was amazing. I wouldn’t have been allowed to do that under the repression of the Qun. I had doubts.

When the Chargers died on that hill I realized that they were a tool in the great machine that is the Qun just as I was. Just as I am now. The Dreadnought performed flawlessly as it should. It was breathtaking, and made me realize that my alliances were right to begin with. The Inquisitor is as much to blame for that as I am. If she hadn’t told me to keep protecting that hill I might have let the Dreadnought be lost. I might have made a new life for myself as Tal-Vashoth. Who knows what things might have been like in that world. I probably wouldn’t be standing here today with my weapon drawn on the woman who called me vhenan and kadan. I feel nothing though as I watch the shock, horror, and pain cross her face. She will have a hard time aiming her magic at me through those tears. I’ll use that too.

 

********

### Romanced Iron Bull betrayal

So Iron Bull still betrays you if you're in a relationship with him, or Dorian is. He doesn't hesitate in the slightest and doesn't react when you say 'katoh!'  
  
Anyway, I want to see a fic from Bull's perspective showing how he was manipulating the Inquisition all along, and how he carefully established relationships to give him an advantage.

*******

 

 

From the Author:

I absolutely love The Iron Bull! However, it did always niggle me that he was so ready to turn on you whether you were in love or not if you let the Chargers die during the main plot. I wanted to write this fic to try and work out how he might have seen everything up until that moment.

This fic will be divided into chapters based on inner circle members. It will be Bull’s POV and exposition about how he got them each to trust him using actual dialogue and hints from the game. I hope you guys like it!

Check out my twitter @Indigo_Rose_227 for updates on this and other works of mine!

 


	2. Inner Circle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull reflects on half of the Inner Circle: Cassandra, Cullen, Varric, Solas, Blackwall, Vivienne.

Cassandra was distrustful. She was a woman starved for affection though. The large scar on her cheek, and short hair made her feel undesirable. Her family name offered her no fame, but expectation to act a certain way. That’s why she became a Seeker; something greater than the average Templar, but also bearing a greater burden. She wanted glory, but couldn’t accept it without a measure of suffering. I would have bedded her if she would have had me. I could tell she was curious, but she was too rigid; too reserved to allow it to happen. So I flirted with her relentlessly. I teased, and tempted her like in those smut filled books she read. I proved myself in combat by her side, and made her feel more like a lovely woman by the campfire. She was not so hard to win over.

Cullen was an innocent. He had seen combat, and horrors that I shudder to imagine. He had faced down demons. The one thing I was truly afraid of outside of becoming Tal-Vashoth. At first I thought he was pathetic. The way he stammered, and blushed like a woman in front of his leader. Then I saw they way he drilled his soldiers. He molded children into men, and sent them to their death unflinchingly. He hoped for the best, and accepted the worst. In the end I respected him. The Chargers, and I, assisted in those drills. I was a constant sparring partner, and showed him that I would take any punishment he dealt out. He grew to trust me on the battlefield, as well as a friend at the tavern during a game of Wicked Grace.

Varric was a bit harder. He would have made a good Ben-Hassrath if he’d have been part of the Qun. His calm demeanor, and trusting affect made people like him. He even managed to get Cassandra to call him a friend, and she started out the adventure by beating the shit out of him. He didn’t trust me at first though. I think he saw the way my eyes studied everything all the time. His writer’s heart gave him a cynical view on everything which in hindsight was well deserved. At one point after the Charger’s died we were talking he told me about Kirkwall, and the Qunari he met there. He stared at me, and said “You could always trust a Qunari until you’re between them, and something they want.” I merely laughed it off, and told him he was right. Inside I wondered if I had was found out. I convinced him that I was too lazy to be an effective spy. My loyalties seemed split, and he was content. One night I invited him to join me at the tavern. A few games of Wicked Grace, a few drinks, and I was “opening up to him” about my motives and my past. I even gave him some tips on writing a Qunari character for one of his upcoming books. He built up trust with me over time, but he took longer than some of the others.

Solas and I were always at odds. Neither of us truly trusted the other. In bar terms we’d be the guys standing on opposite walls sizing the other one up. I think he particularly hated that I had the attentions of our elven leader. There was an attraction between the two by the time I arrived. He was too slow though; too reserved. She wanted someone who didn’t need to be chased, and cajoled into a “relationship”. I took particular pleasure one night in the Emerald Graves when I had the Inquisitor up against a tree, and was fucking her like a demon possessed. She was begging for more, panting, and screaming into my neck as I drove into her. It’s not like I planned to make this lewd display on the route of Solas’s midnight walk on purpose. Oh wait I totally did. The look of anger on his face as I looked over her head, her full lips wide open and letting out a slew of obscene elven. I thought it was fitting punishment for him constantly bitching about the Qun, and trying to argue how it was the work of slave masters. I wonder what he thought of the slave master that night as I brought his precious Inquisitor to bliss multiple times while he watched; contempt dripping from his features. He never bothered me too much though. I always felt like he was a man with more secrets he wanted to keep than uncover. He didn’t want to pry too much into me just in case I decided to pry back. I guess since he bolted as soon as Corypheus was defeated that I might have been able to uncover something juicy. Ah, well.

Blackwall was easy enough. I could smell the man’s bullshit a mile away. How could he be a Warden if he didn’t sense darkspawn? He never smelled right to me. Free of the taint that seemed to seep through those other guys pores. Blackwall and I just compared battle tactics. He never cared to go beyond the surface, and that was fine with me. It was actually sometimes fun to compare notes as to who had done what. When I learned that he was really Rainier. After the Chargers died he became angry with me. He thought my sacrifice was the same as his crimes. My loyalty to the Qun is not the same as murdering children. We argued, and I could tell our “friendship” was mostly over. I was fine with it. His stories were shit anyway.

Vivienne genuinely scared me. She reminded me of the Tamasrrans. She was brilliant, cold, calculating, but had an underlying tone that you had to _prove_ you deserved your worth. She even called everyone endearments whether they were good or bad. You just had to figure out from everything else she said if she liked you or not. It helps to keep the children in line if they think you genuinely love them when in reality you are recommending they be sewer scrapers. Vivienne oftentimes brought me back to the days of being a hornless child. At first I craved her approval, but when I realized that I was already a Ben-Hassrath I stopped caring. I kept up the act for her though. When she thought I was only as capable as a child that happened to be able swing a sword it kept her suspicions off of me. Still her voice sometimes made me stand up straighter than I wanted.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next up: Inner Circle Part 2: Dorian, Cole, Sera, Josephine, Leliana.


End file.
